


when I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be

by leviathans_watching



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Handholding, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pancakes, Picnics, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i love them, but a lovely one, naps, they own a home, what I want my future to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: “You know, you’ve gotten soft,” Oikawa hummed as they moved, smiling at Iwaizumi’s scrunched face.“Not a chance, Shittykawa. You’ve just gotten better.” His nose skimmed the summer freckles that were splayed across Oikawa’s cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine at the ticking sensation. Oikawa closed the distance between them, pressing a short but sweet kiss onto Iwaizumi’s lips before turning away abruptly, surprising Iwaizumi.“The pancakes,” Oikawa explained innocently as he flipped them. “I didn’t want them to burn.”A laugh rumbled its way out of Iwaizumi’s chest as he shook his head.“What?” Oikawa protested. “You worked so hard on them and I didn’t want all of your effort to go to waste!”“Hardly a waste,” Iwaizumi countered. “Not when I’m kissing you.”“Soft!” Oikawa exclaimed, pointing the spatula at Iwaizumi as a blush spread across his face.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	when I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> this if for tsukishima-stan, who requested domestic/soft IwaOi. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> *
> 
> this is basically what I want my future to be like
> 
> * 
> 
> [This](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v%3DyhsKEw9quf0%26list%3DTLPQMDgxMDIwMjBke0MX7iXnZQ%26index%3D1%26ab_channel%3Drainbeary&sa=D&ust=1602533394837000&usg=AFQjCNGrPfEeRV18CxHEfrPQzQ2uMb8A3Q) is the playlist I listened to while writing this- so good! I'm trying to find a new aesthetic and vintage is kinda nice ngl (I love poodle skirts lmao) 
> 
> *
> 
> EDIT 10/15/2020: listen to greens by be steadwell
> 
> very good vibes

Oikawa woke up content. The bed was empty, but he could hear Iwaizumi moving around in the kitchen quietly. The sun was streaming through the curtains, giving everything a golden hue. He stretched, feeling the smooth cotton sliding against his skin.

Slowly getting out of bed, he paused to open the curtains and window. Immediately, a soft breeze wafted through, followed by the sound of a songbird. Faintly, Oikawa could smell the fresh, lingering scent of the night before’s rainshower.

Padding to the kitchen, Oikawa hung in the hallway, listening to Iwaizumi sing along with the radio, voice rough but unguarded. Taking a few steps forward, he leaned in the doorway, observing the scene before him. Iwaizumi had propped the kitchen window open as well, pulling the lavender checkered curtains that Oikawa had picked out aside. He was perfectly illuminated by the sun, the beam falling over him and lighting him up, making him seem warm. Hazy dust motes were barely visible in the air, swirling every time Iwaizumi moved.

He was still singing softly- a song Oikawa didn’t recognize but loved all the same. Swaying gently, he ladled what looked like the last of a batch of pancake mix into the pan. When he turned around to put the empty batter bowl in the sink, he caught sight of Oikawa, eyes softening.

“You,” he said, setting the bowl down “look absolutely stunning.” Instinctively, Oikawa looked down at himself. He was still clad in his pajamas, which consisted of one of Iwaizumi’s t-shirts and a pair of old running shorts. He hadn’t even brushed his hair yet.

“I should be saying that to you,” Oikawa returned, reaching forward to run his hands down Iwaizumi’s button-down. Iwaizumi pulled him in, hands on Oikawa’s hips, and Oikawa giggled, letting him pull him into an impromptu dance.

“You know, you’ve gotten soft,” Oikawa hummed as they moved, smiling at Iwaizumi’s scrunched face.

“Not a chance, Shittykawa. You’ve just gotten better.” His nose skimmed the summer freckles that were splayed across Oikawa’s cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine at the ticking sensation. Oikawa closed the distance between them, pressing a short but sweet kiss onto Iwaizumi’s lips before turning away abruptly, surprising Iwaizumi.

“The pancakes,” Oikawa explained innocently as he flipped them. “I didn’t want them to burn.”

A laugh rumbled its way out of Iwaizumi’s chest as he shook his head.

“What?” Oikawa protested. “You worked so hard on them and I didn’t want all of your effort to go to waste!”  
“Hardly a waste,” Iwaizumi countered. “Not when I’m kissing you.”

“Soft!” Oikawa exclaimed, pointing the spatula at Iwaizumi as a blush spread across his face.

The pancakes were great. Oikawa drowned his in syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream, while Iwaizumi had his with peanut butter and syrup. Noting the slightly distasteful look Iwaizumi shot his pancakes, Oikawa leaned over their small table to wipe a dab of whipped cream across his nose.

Iwaizumi’s eyes crossed as he tried to focus on it, making him look slightly comical. Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi focused back on him, swiping at his nose. “You’re going to make me all sticky.”

“Mmm, can’t be helped, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa shrugged like the matter didn’t concern him, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes fondly.

Once the dishes were done, Oikawa got ready for the day, pulling on a pair of old overalls and tying his hair back in a bandanna. When he peeked out the window, he saw Iwaizumi already hard at work, chopping wood. When he paused to take a breath, Oikawa whistled, fluttering his fingers. Iwaizumi shook his head with a smile on his face.

Heading to their shed, Oikawa grabbed the trowel and gardening gloves, making his way to their vegetable garden. Sinking to his knees, he started working, pulling weeds and thinning. The ground was soft from the night before’s rain, but not wet.

Humming as he worked, Oikawa gathered his pile of weeds heading back towards the shed. Behind it, there was a compost pile that he threw them in.

“You know,” Oikawa called, gaining Iwaizumi’s attention. “I think we should get chickens.”

“Careful, you’re looking like a real Ushijima there,” Iwaizumi teased.

“Iwa-chan!” he whined, and Iwazumi laughed, the sound bouncing off the side of their house.

“Kidding, kidding.”

Oikawa got back to work, this time in his flower garden. Brushing off the knees of his pants, Oikawa unwound the hose, turning it on before he carried it over to the flowers, switching the spray onto shower mode. The droplets glittered, sliding down leaves and stalks. Setting the hose down, Oikawa went back to the shed for his clippers and a bucket.

After filling the bucket with water, he cut some of the plants, envisioning a bouquet on their kitchen table. Aiming for a bright and cheery look, he focused on sunflowers and tiger lilies, throwing a few gladioli in there as well. It was still missing something. Spotting a few sprigs of lavender in the back, with the rest of his herbs, Oikawa cut a few of them as well, planning to arrange them later.

Carefully placing the lavender in the bucket, he shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should have put sunscreen on his neck. The temperature was rising, and the sun was beating down on his back, sweat making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin.

Iwaizumi stretched, drawing Oikawa’s attention to him. Wiping at his brow, he caught Oikawa’s eye and smiled. “It’s getting hot out here, huh?” Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to his work. Spotting the hose still by his feet, Oikawa had an idea. Flipping the stream to jet, he directed it at Iwaizumi, who yelped when the stream of water hit his back.

“Oikawa!” he reprimanded, turning around. Oikawa quickly shut the water off, maintaining an innocent expression. His shirt was plastered to his back, water dripping down onto his pants.

“Whoops! My hand slipped!” Shrugging his shoulders in a ‘what-can-you-do’ expression, Oikawa began dragging the hose back to the shed. “Although, now that you’re all wet we should take a break~”

Iwaizumi sighed, shading his eyes with his hand as he looked up. “I suppose I’m getting hungry…”

Cheering, Oikawa began picking up, placing his tools back in the shed. Iwaizumi put his things away too, picking up Oikawa’s bucket of flowers for him.

“Thanks!” Oikawa held the back door open for Iwaizumi. “How about we go down to the creek for lunch?”

“Sounds nice,” Iwaizumi agreed, pulling off his shoes. They changed into new clothes, knowing it would be fruitless to shower since they were just going to get sweaty again. Oikawa admired the tan lines of Iwaizumi’s back as they changed, gently tracing his finger down the ridge of his spine. Iwaizumi shivered at the touch, catching Oikawa’s hand and placing a kiss to it.

Giggling, Oikawa turned their dresser pulling out a pair of white jean shorts and a short-sleeved light blue button-up. Sliding it on but leaving the buttons undone, Oikawa grabbed a broad-rimmed sun hat from the closet and fastened it on his head.

“I like that color on you,” Iwaizumi hummed as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Getting stuck, he paused for a moment, and Oikawa took pity on him, helping him fix it with a huff of laughter. “Thanks,” Iwaizumi said wryly as his head popped through the correct hole.

Making his way into the kitchen, Oikawa opened one of their cabinets, taking out the picnic basket. Placing it on the table, he checked his phone which had been charging on the windowsill. A text from the group chat he, Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun were in flashed on the screen. Opening the chat, he read the messages, smiling.

“Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsun want to visit! We should have them over for dinner soon!” Oikawa called, and Iwaizumi appeared behind him, making Oikawa jump.

“I’m right here, no need to yell. But yeah, we should.” Oikawa nodded, hands flying over the keyboard on his phone as he replied with an affirmative.

Setting his phone back down, Oikawa turned his attention to their lunch. Stacking sandwich materials on the counter, Oikawa grabbed the pitcher of lemonade, feeling the condensation slide against his hands. Carrying it around Iwaizumi, who had already started assembling the sandwiches, Oikawa grabbed a thermos, filling it to the brim.

Grabbing a few peaches from their fruit basket, Oikawa hip bumped Iwaizumi gently, shooting him a cheeky grin. In retaliation, Iwaizumi pinched his side, fingers warm through the sheer material of Oikawa’s shirt.

Once lunch was packed, Oikawa grabbed the blanket and his book, meeting Iwaizumi by the door. They held hands as they walked, making the short stroll to the edge of their property where the creek was. Along the edge, there was an old tree, providing an ample amount of shade to rest underneath.

Oikawa spread the blanket, reluctantly letting go of Iwaizumi’s hand. Taking a seat, he toed off his shoes and took off his hat, setting his book down beside him. It was quiet for a moment; the only sounds being from Iwaizumi settling and the serene scene around them. The bubbling of the creek was soft, and the wind gently caressed his cheeks, making Oikawa relax.

Iwaizumi was already in the picnic basket, digging around with a look of concentration. Pulling out the two sandwiches, he handed one to Oikawa, who flopped on his back as he unwrapped it.

“This is really good, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa praised around a mouthful of food, making Iwaizumi slap him on the bicep.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, idiot.”

Pouting, Oikawa rolled onto his stomach to look Iwaizumi in the eyes, whining a “Rude!”

Iwaizumi didn’t look reproachful.

Growing thirsty, Oikawa grabbed the lemonade and two cups, filling them up. The liquid was sweet and tangy, as well as still cold, delightfully refreshing against the heat that had settled over them like a blanket.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, taking the cup from him. A comfortable silence fell over them, and Oikawa picked up his book, opening it to the page he was on. Iwaizumi, yawning, moved their eaten lunch out of the way, dropping his head onto the small of Oikawa’s back.

“Whatcha doing?” Oikawa asked amusedly, twisting best he could to look behind him.

“Taking a nap.”

“Well hold on a sec,” Oikawa chirped, and Iwaizumi sat up. Oikawa pulled off his shirt, glad he hadn’t buttoned it. “There. Now I have a pillow too.”

He laid back down, as did Iwaizumi. His cheek was warm against Oikawa’s back and he could feel his soft breaths puffing across his skin. Repressing a shudder at the feeling, Oikawa focused on his novel again, the pages crinkling under his fingers.

Time passed.

Eventually, Oikawa finished his book and set it aside, trying not to jostle Iwaizumi. Deciding a nap sounded like a good idea, he gathered his shirt, placing it under him. Letting his eyes shut, Oikawa drifted off.

*

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice was rough with sleep. “Wake up.”

Oikawa lifted his head blearily, dazed. “Hmm?”

“It’s almost dark. We slept the rest of the afternoon away.”

Oikawa sat up then, rubbing his eyes. “Oh,” he said, looking around at their dusky surroundings. “Twilight again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi questioned incredulously, shaking his head. “The first thing you do after you wake up is quote Twilight. Why did I marry you again?”

Oikawa laughed. “Because you love me, that’s why!”

Iwaizumi paused like he was thinking. “I mean, I guess.”  
  
“Hush,” Oikawa ordered, but he was smiling. “You looove me! Hajime loves me~”

“Yes, fine, I love you,” Iwaizumi huffed, but he was smiling as well, teeth gleaming in what little light there was left.

“Good, ‘cause I love you too.” Oikawa linked their pinkies together as they made their way back to their house, and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos/comment/bookmark and check out my tumblr [here](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to request something, my tumblr has a FAQ that can give you more info!
> 
> title's from Rather Be by Clean Bandit


End file.
